My Servant Man
by Twiwriter17
Summary: Princess Isabella is and 18 year old girls that wants a love but knows she can't have one because of her duties as Princess. But can that changed when a bronze haired green eyed servant literally come crashing into her life. Common pairings AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

This is my first FanFic but I have read so many wonderful ones so be nice please! Reveiw

ENJOY

BPOV

"My grave is like to be my wedding bed.

Nurse. His name is Romeo, and a Montague,

The only son of your great enemy.

Jul. My only love, sprung from my only hate!"

And I close my old tattered copy of Romeo and Juliet with a sigh. "I wish I had a love like theirs" I thought, (well only if you change the tragic ending into a happily ever after). But I know that will never happen not with my controlling father King Charlie. But a girl can dream...

Being an eighteen year old princess isn't as lovely as it sounds, I have to attend stupid dinners with people I do not care for, learn how to act like a proper Princess and and many other things i don't want to do but have too, but since I will be queen when the throne needs to be taken over I have to go through all the steps to prepare.

I don't need nor want to become queen, but was chosen by my father who doesn't care what I think. There are many other quallified people in our family for that job. For example I am positive my cousin Tanya would literally kill for the spot but I was chosen.

I shake those thoughts out of my head and push them in the back of my brain for them to eat at me later. Right now I am going to go down in the kitchen and get some food.

As I get up from my bed and walk out the door I run into something hard and food gets dumped all over my new dress (not that I care). Lost in thought I barley hear the most beautiful velvety voice I have ever heard in my life say "oh my goodness princess I am so sorry, I will pay for the dress, whatever else I ruined and accept whatever consequences you may give to me I was just bringing up you dinner" and he keeps rambling on and on and I finally say "stop" and look up and my eyes are met with the most lovely pair of emerald eyes drowning with fear.

Quickly he looks away and stands up giving me his hand helping me to. I quickly get a hold of myself and say "hey hey it's ok it's nothing a little clean won't fix".

He looks at me in shock and says "are u serious Princess you are not going to rat me out to your dad".

"No of cours not I should have been looking where I was going. And enough with the Princess crap call me Bella" I say with a smile.

He smiles the most jaw dropping crooked smile that would make you blind and whispers "beautiful", but I don't think was meant to hear but was flattered none the less. Then he quickly shakes his head and says "excuse me for my rudeness I am server cullen.

I scilently curse my father for treating the servers like dirt and not even using there names.

I say "no server crap I want your real name I treat people around here like actual humans unlike my dad". He was about to interrupt but I knew what he was going to say "no my father does treat his staff like crap".

He nodded dismissing those words and bows saying "Edward Cullen".

* * *

**There they met we will see what happens with them next chapter.**

Excerpt From: Shakespeare, William. "Romeo and Juliet." iBooks.

**This chapter is the shortest one the story will have. I will write another one either tomorow or Tuesday if this story is liked.**

**REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

**Here is the new chapter I really hope you enjoyed my last one. This one is a little but longer.**

**Sorry in advance for any grammar or spelling mistakes.**

**ENJOY**

* * *

BPOV

As I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling getting no sleep I can't help but think about Edward. I think about his beautiful emerald eyes, blinding crooked smile, his chiseled jaw, how beautiful he is, how sweet and kind...

But I quickly shake those thoughts out of my head. He is my fathers servant and can't be anything more. I twist and turn untill I finally fall asleep.

I wake up the next morning and look out the window and see that it is barley past dawn. So I get up and go down stairs to find myself some breakfeast.

As I walk into the kitchen I see many servants cooking and cleaning looking like they haven't eaten for days and yet are cooking for me. I sigh and walk to the fridge to get some bread and as I am about to open the fridge I see out of the corner of my eye the man that I can't seem to get out of my head. Edward.

He looks like he is working hard, but I can't help it I have to walk over to him. I go over and say "Hi", for a second he is startled and just stares at me untill he days "good morning Princess" and I frown.

"Edward what did I day about the Princess thing call me Bella" I say.

"Ooh right sorry. Bella" he says quickly.

I was about to say something about how the apology was not needed untill a crazy idea popped into my head. Before I can stop them the words come out of my mouth saying "will you go somewhere with me"

Then he looks shocked and frazzled as am I as I think about the words that just came out of my mouth. We barley know eachother, I only know his name! But I have this weird feeling telling me to get to know him so I don't bother to take the words back.

He says "I..I don't know, why would you want to go somewhere with someone like me"?

His words nearly break my heart. Even though I don't really know him, he has this way about him, he seems like a really nice guy and any girl would be lucky to go out with him.

He looks like he needs a boost of confidence so I say "I would love to go somewhere with you, you seem sweet... So do you want to come?"

He actually smiles at my words but then instantly frowns, looks down and says "I don't think your father would like you hanging around with one of his servants."

My blood boils with anger and I then calmly say " I am eighteen, I am an adult, I make my own decitions and I have decided that I want to go somewhere with you".

Now he had a big smile and says, " when I finish my work-"

I imediatly interrupt and say "no no no you are done for the day. I am going to get changed into my day clothes. I will meet you at the rose garden in twenty minutes.

He says,"ok" and we go our separate ways.

As I am walking down the stairs that lead to the rose garden I see Edward standing there. He is in actual clothes not the ugly ones my father makes the staff wear. He is in dark washed jeans and a black fitted shirt with his hands in his pockets. He looks really good!

When I descended the stairs he doesn't notice me yet. I can see half of his face and that part looks nervous.

I clear my throat and say "hi", he turns around quickly and looks at me says "hello you look lovely" I blush and when I don't say anything he continues "what did you have in mind for us to do today".

I stare at his gorgeous face and say "follow me its a surprise."

As we start walking in a comfortable silence, my mind wanders off and the rational part is screeming at me saying why you are taking a guy you don't know at all deep into the woods are you crazy. But the other half is saying I can't wait to know more about him I hope he like this place.

Then my thoughts are interrupted by his velvety voice saying "so bella tell me about yourself".

As we are walking I start telling him things about me like my name Isabella Marie Swan. I tell him about how my mother passed away when I was six, but I am pretty sure he already knew that.

We keep a comfortable conversation going and now we are about to head into my favorite place in the world. My meadow.

As we walk through the opening he stops and stares in awe and I'm thinking I know buddy I know.

He says just above a whisper " this place is beautiful, how did you find it",

"I just went for a walk one day and then I found it." I say.

He walks out in the field and sits right in the middle of it. I follow, sit right next to him and I just let him some it all in.

After he gets back to reality we talk for the rest of the day about random things. He really is amazing. He is nineteen and was born on June 20, his favorite color is brown, he is an only child like me. I really really like him. I don't care that he is a servant in my fathers castle. To me he is just this wonderful man that I might end up having strong feelings about and really care for.

We are so into the conversation we loose track of time and before we know it I have to be back inside before my father comes to look for me. So we start walking back.

We are right at the door that leads to the hallway that leads to my room.

He turns to me and says "I had a really nice time today Bella".

"I had a wonderful time as well, do you think we can do this again", I say.

He smiles his crooked smile and says "I really hope so, you know where to find me".

I smile a sad smile. That's right I do know where to find him working in the kitchen getting treated like a slave. "I do and I will" I said.

"Goodnight Bella"

"Goodnight Edward"

We just keep staring and smiling at each other untill he whispers so softly "goodnight".

And he leans in, his face is getting closer to mine. I start to lean too. I really want him to kiss me...

* * *

**I know a cliff hanger. Hate Me**

**Maybe if you review you will gets to see what happens.**

**Maybe if you review it will be up before Friday.**

**We will see...**

**REVEIW REVEIW REVEIW.**


End file.
